This invention relates generally to a table game and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a game using a rolling ball wherein the ball is thrown onto a launch board where it bounces onto the table contacting bumpers which guide the rolling ball into a score hole.
Heretofore, there have been various types of table games using a rolling ball and pinball type machines. None of the prior art games are similar to the novel structure of the subject game apparatus as described herein.